Titulo:
by NekiitoOw
Summary: Del odio al amor solo hay un paso y puede ser al revez. De nuevo un fic originalmente publicado en deviantArt, espero y la chica no me demande .


Después del incidente en aquella ciudad, la c.e.d.a intento borrar todo rastro de la infección y de los daños que causo, cubrió la noticia, cubrió los cadáveres; se deshizo de toda prueba de que aquel infierno había ocurrido.

Cada reportaje, cada ciudadano o soldado muerto había sido desaparecido; no hubo problema para que el presidente callara, él había sido cómplice de ello.

Al parecer habían terminado con la evidencia, pero no, aún quedaban 4 supervivientes que sabían porque y como había pasado todo, un edificio en llamas, una feria, un pantano e inclusive un diluvio desastroso para finalmente cruzar un puente semi-destrozado mientras bombardeaban la ciudad para finalizar con la infección y todo eso mas ser perseguidos por muertos vivientes que antes eran personas ahora hambrientas y sedientas de sangre, ahora completamente irracionales.

Meses luego de que los rescatasen cada uno tenía una nueva vida en una diferente comunidad se mudaron cerca de una ciudad llamada Racoon City claro, de la misma zona, Coach, Róchele, Nick, y Ellis. Cada uno tuvo una nueva vida, fácil no? No para Ellis, no para él.

Para Ellis como cualquier otra persona, volver a una ciudad libre de zombis era maravilloso, en cuanto el helicóptero aterrizo corrió al centro de reunión de supervivientes para buscar a su madre, busco en varias listas, en los hospitales incluso en las listas de fallecidos pero no hubo rastro de ella, fue duro pero debía ser fuerte, inclusive encontró a Keith, eso lo alentó un poco. Este le propuso un negocio algo para "comenzar de nuevo" en este nuevo sitio, un taller de mecánica.

Taller de mecánica?...eh Keith ya trabajábamos en un taller- dijo algo decepcionado .

Y?- el más viejo parecía no entender el mensaje

Pues, si empezamos una nueva vida, creí que sería un nuevo trabajo.

Está bien… y en qué quieres trabajar entonces eh genio?- se cruzó de brazos algo molesto- que sabes hacer aparte de cambiar llantas y arreglar autos, eh pequeño Elli?

Ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas asi, ese es nombre de niña-

Vamos, ese nombre te va bien, si no fuera por eso que tienes en medio de las piernas serias una chica muy bonita-le dijo acercándose más el pequeño retrocedió .

Oh, lo siento olvide que eras propiedad del apostador ese… a todo esto, donde esta Nick?-

De hecho Ellis no había visto a Nick desde que bajaron del helicóptero, así que salió corriendo.

De nuevo busco y busco pero no volvió a ver a Nick después de ese día, acaso Nick había huido? Oh le había pasado algo, pero entonces recordó lo que Róchele le había dicho un día al verlos juntos

Esto es tal vez lo último que pueda hacer si no sobrevivimos cariño no te ilusiones mucho.

Ahora podía comprender a que se refería y si solamente lo había utilizado como diversión o tal vez Róchele le había rechazado y si él era la opción B?, pero y todo lo que habían vivido juntos, sus palabras, sus besos sus caricias.

No pudo averiguar por qué, o por quien ya no volvió a ver a Nick simplemente se olvidó de él, o al menos era lo que se preguntaba dia a dia.

Keith había logrado convencerlo sobre el taller y lo abrieron cerca de las afueras de la ciudad, 2 años fue lo que paso para Ellis por fin hubiera olvidado esos amargos y traumatizantes recuerdos, pero ahora tenia nuevos problemas, vivía, y dormía en el taller junto con Keith, el negocio no iba muy bien, de echo su amigo tenia otros 2 empleos para poder mantenerse a ambos. Todo el dia Ellis cuidaba el taller, a veces se ponía a pensar en aquellos tiempos de matanza zombi, como había aniquilado a tantos de ellos con escopetas, pistolas e incluso con machetes hachas y motosierras, era tan emocionante aquellos recuerdos pero también cada que recordaba eso recordaba a Nick, su humor bastante malo y su constante burla hacia coach por la adicción al chocolate – Pero en que pienso?- sacudió su cabeza y continuo moviendo los aceites cuando el teléfono sonó de repente, dejo las latas y contesto –

Hola?- dijo una voz un tanto conocido

Hola, habla Ellis-

Valla cuanto tiempo- dijo burlon

Disculpe, nos conocemos? Quien habla?- pregunto aun sin saber de quien se trataba

Ah Ellis tan pronto te olvidaste de mi?- no puede ser era "El"

Eh… Nick?- intento adivinar

Muy bien, dime Ellis que haces?

E…eh numero equivocado- tartamudeo y colgó nervioso. – Oh por dios… desde cuando sabe mi numero?- se sento en un balde que estaba desocupado- Esto no puede estar pasando, como lo consiguió?, tal vez Coach o Róchele…- No imposible ninguno de ellos le darían su número, Coach estaba muy ocupado con su adicción al chocolate y Róchele prometió castrar a Nick si volvía a verlo, pero entonces?...cómo?- Un claxon interrumpió su pensamiento, un auto negro se había estacionado –Valla clientes- se acercó y 2 hombres salieron – Tu eres Ellis?- pregunto el conductor- Oh si si, que necesitan?, una revisión, un cambio de aceite?- no puedo terminar su oración, rápidamente uno de los hombres lo golpeo y dejo inconsciente, después de eso lo subieron al auto y arrancaron.

*Flashback*

De verdad lo prometes?- suplicaba Ellis

Lo prometo, nunca, no importa dónde o lo que pase no te dejare ir, yo te amo y nunca te dañaría.

Ellis lo abrazo, hace ya un rato que el y Nick habían estado peleando dentro de la habitación, y después simplemente…paso… Ellis se acostó con el, eran hombres eso lo tenían bien presente y hasta antes de ese momento ellos se "odiaban" pero simplemente, paso.

Ellis…-

Si?..

Eres un idiota sin puntería, allá fuera casi me disparas 3 veces en la pierna-le dijo un poco molesto

Eh?-

Pero igual te amo- le sonrio

Ok en primera yo no…-Lo cayo con un beso *Fin Flashback*

Ellis despertó en un sofá con mucho dolor en la cabeza y esposado de ambas manos, intento levantarse pero aun estaba algo mareado- Dios que… donde estoy?- miro a su alrededor, el lugar era grande, una estancia en alguna casa, mas que casa mansión, obviamente el dueño de este lugar era millonario, se veía en el escudo de armas y las esculturas que había alrededor del cuarto, la alfombra, los sillones, la chimenea la decoración en si era tan elegante-

Hola… hay alguien?- miro hacia atrás las esposas en sus muñecas, se reincorporo y comenzó a buscar en los muebles algo que le pudiera servir, cuando sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrerle la espalda. Miro hacia atrás y se quedó atónito, ahí parado, con un Martini en la mano estaba el, el causante de sus lagrimas, pesadillas y uno que otro trauma- Nick- el solo pronunciar su nombre hizo que la piel se le erizara.

Nick…que tú que haces aquí?- casi grito y retrocedió-

Que no te da gusto verme, después de tantos años?- se sentó en el sofá- Acaso ya has olvidado lo de nosotros?- Ellis enfureció, como podía ser tan hipócrita- Como puedes decirme eso?- se acercó enojado- No tienes el más mínimo de decencia, idiota- el castaño dejo su bebida y lo confronto- Porque debería de sentir vergüenza yo te amo Ellis- tomo el mentón del menor y le acerco – Aléjate de mí!- grito y lo empujo- En cuanto el helicóptero aterrizo tú te fuiste, y ahora después de 2 años te apareces diciendo "te amo"…- Ellis yo… eso lo que haga o no igual no es de tu incumbencia, tenía algunos asuntos pendientes –

Si valla asuntos, ya veo porque estabas en la cárcel, este lugar debió costarte varios bancos-

Vamos…no me juzgues, solo quería verte, sabes, te e estado viendo desde hace un tiempo –

Eh?-

El número de teléfono, tu dirección, se todo de tu nueva vida-

Ellis se sorprendió- Ósea que aparte de mentirme y secuestrarme me acosas?... le diré a la policía- Nick simplemente se burló-

De lo que menos me preocupo son de ellos, una llamada y estaré fuera en menos de 3 horas- el pequeño se estremeció y dio un paso atrás- Que…clase de mafioso eres?- Uno con muchos contactos- Ay si Ay si bien Chapo- se burló-

De hecho una vez cene con él, agradable sujeto una vez que te tomas un tequila con el- Ay por dios!- se dejo caer en el sillón- Y… puedes quitarme estas cosas?- No, se muy bien como eres y se que saldrás corriendo-

"Rayos acaso lee mi mente" pensó molesto- Si, si leo tu mente Ellis- Eh… yo no- prefirió alejarse un poco de el, Nick era tan atemorizante, Ellis no podía evitar sentirse tan impotente ante su presencia, mas ya que estaba atado, después de todo el había sido su amante.

Y que quieres de mi?-

Lo que me pertenece, a ti Ellis vine a llevarte conmigo, viviremos en Las Vegas- Ellis no se sorprendió, después de todo Nick era un Ludópata calificado.

Yo no ire a ningún lado, tengo un trabajo, vivo con Keith y…-Si, ese tipo se dé el, y sus intenciones contigo, nos lo dejos claro cierto?, no te extrañara-Ellis se levanto bruscamente y volvió a gritarle-

No ire a ningún lugar contigo, acaso no me oyes?-

No es lo que tu quieras, sino lo que yo te ordene-

O si no que?, vas a matarme?, entonces anda, mátame!, prefiero morir a vivir una eternidad con un cretino como tu!- Nick cayo y lo miro fijamente

Vamos! – lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo por el pasillo.

A donde vamos?- tartamudeo, tal vez lo mataría, de verdad lo haría?-

Llegaron a una habitación y ahí lo arrojo a la cama- Tu eres mío!

Le dijo fríamente y le quito las esposas-

Lo quieras o no tu te quedas conmigo!- dijo y finalmente salió dando un portazo.

No, espera!- corrió e intento abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada- no, no, no- se dejó caer en la alfombra- Oh rayos, hoy Keith iba a traer pizza, valla eso sonó como algo que Hunter diría- eso lo hizo recordar a su par de semi infectados de hecho tampoco supo nada de ellos al bajar del helicóptero, pero valla cosas..Smoker y su seriedad y Hunter y sus babosadas, soltó una pequeña risa y se acercó a mirar por la ventana y… como suponía, estaba cerrada, no lo dudo y rompió el vidrio; iba a saltar, cuando vio que estaba en el tercer piso-

Ni de loco salto, pero por lo menos ya no hace calor- De nuevo pensó en Hunter y soltó una carcajada y vio algo asomándose a la ventana –

De que te ries?- pregunto hunter sonriente desde la ventana-

Aah…-Ellis tropezó y cayó al suelo- Vamos…estoy tan feo?-respondió el encapuchado y entro.

Que haces tu aquí?, hace años que no los veo, ustedes, no… no están aquí, esto es solo una alucinación-Hunter se burló-

Valla, oíste Smoker somos una alucinación –Ellis miro de nuevo a la ventana, recargado en el umbral estaba Smoker-

Vamos Hunter déjalo, está un poco nervioso, claro después de lo que Nick le hizo, quien no lo estaría?

Cierto, bueno Ellis despierta ya!- dijo y lo abofeteo-

Hunter eso es cuando están desmayados-

Oh cierto perdón.-

Ya déjalo tenemos que irnos…-

No, esperen, que hacen aquí con Nick? , lucen diferentes-

Ah yo me bañe- dijo orgulloso Hunter-

No eso no, es que…no se ven humanos, ni tampoco zombis

Lo siento Ellis no podemos decirte nada, vamos Hunter-

Esperen, no podrían sacarme de aquí?-

Lo siento Ellis tampoco podemos hacer eso- dijo finalmente y salió por la ventana –

Si… no podemos, al rato vengo a decírtelo- le susurro.

Oh no, no lo harás – la lengua de Smoker entro y saco a hunter de ahí.

No me silenciaran!- Y se quedo solo (de nuevo).

Mierdaaaaaaaaa!, debo encontrar un modo de salir de aquí quien sabe qué clase de cosas pueda hacerme Nick si dice que me ha estado espiando…cuando dónde y…cómo?- pero la única salida era esa ventana, entonces recordó-…el baño!.Entro a la puerta de a lado y grande fue su sorpresa ahí se encontraba Nick lavándose los dientes.-Que haces aqui?- grito asombrado

Pues que no ves?, me estoy cepillando mis dientes- se enjuago y lo miro.

Por qué?-Por qué no me gusta tenerlos sucios…-No eso no… porque me tienes aquí, no comprendes que no quiero estar contigo, porque no me dejas en paz?-

Tengo que repetirlo? Tu eres mio Ellis y quieras o no yo te amo-se acercó poco a poco- No puedes obligar a alguien a que se enamore de ti- Quieres apostar?- Lo acorralo en la puerta y lo beso… la mente de Ellis estaba tan confundida .como pudo hacerme esto irse y dejarme y de la nada aparece y… por dios debo volver a casa con Keith y los demás, pero esto… se siente tan bien, su piel tan cálida como siempre sus labios tan suaves, sus caricias, era casi hipnotizante, pero debía volver a la realidad Nick era un extraño un mafioso y era confuso tener un futuro con el.

Basta, déjame ir-forcejeo y abrió la puerta pero eso hizo que ambos cayeran a la alfombra.

Por favor déjame ir- le suplico en el suelo-

Ellis de verdad déjame reparar el daño quiero hacerte feliz,- cómo?, secuestrándome?, atándome?, encerrándome en un cuarto?- Déjame mostrarte lo mucho que te amo- eso es lo que quiero que entiendas Nick yo ya no te amo- mintió y se levanto

Ellis no seas así, fue un error prometo que jamás me separare de ti-

Mentiroso- Ellis le lanzo una pequeña estatua que estaba de adorno en la pequeña mesa de a lado.

Eso lo dijiste la última vez, recuerdas eso?, el día que me declaraste tu "amor" el día que hicimos el amor, el día en que te vi por última vez!

Ellis lo sie…-

No eso no importa no importa ya nada, bien me lo advirtió Rochele yo solo fui una distracción, un juguete una manera de olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando, no sabes cuánto te desprecio- mintió de nuevo, debía ser fuerte, pero no puedo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, no podía volverá a caer en la misma trampa 2 veces no podía volver a sufrir, no podía estar con Nick ni un momento mas-

Te odio!- le grito y finalmente.

Te odio tanto,… desde ese día eh rezado para que te pase toda clase de desgracia, para que murieses, para que te atrapara la policía y en la cárcel te hicieran sufrir tanto como lo que yo sufrí cada día cada tarde y cada noche…simplemente- saco un pequeño cuchillo de su zapato y se le acercó

Te quiero muerto!- se a balanceo sobre el e intento encajarle aquel pequeño cúter pero Nick fue más rápido y se lo arranco de las manos.

Estás loco?- le grito y lo empujo- intentas matarme?- le miro de nuevo; los ojos de Ellis, se veía la expresión de su cara reflejaba tanto odio,… donde estaba ese chico lindo y amable del que se había enamorado?, en ese momento Ellis comenzó a llorar

Porque no me dejas en paz?-susurro mientras se miraba las manos.  
Porque haces esto?, de verdad no me amas? – Nick aun no podía entender, pero como podría el nunca había sentido tantas emociones como ahora

Que le hiciste a Hunter y a Smoker?- pregunto desde el suelo- A que te refieres?, -No te hagas el tonto sabes muy bien de lo que te hablo, ellos lucen diferentes, les hiciste algo y quiero que me lo digas en este momento, o si no…- Si no que?- le reto el mayor.

Me lanzare por la ventana- respondió Ellis

Oh vamos como si tu… - este se puso de pie y camino

OK ok, son parte de mi experimento-

De que hablas?-

Mis viajes fueron por eso, estaba en busca de una cura para el virus que nos destruyó y con mis contactos no fue muy difícil poder infiltrarme y saber la verdad de que y quien hizo que el virus existiera y se expandiera por Nueva Orleans pero, ahora que lo se… compre una muestra del virus y contrate a varias personas que me ayudaron a modificarlo y Hunter y Smoker se ofrecieron para…-

Espera, se ofrecieron?,-

Ok… le prometí a Hunter una paleta y pues Smoker simplemente lo hizo por Hunter, ya sabes ellos dos…-

Si lo se muy bien… pero eso significa que tienes la cura?

Casi casi solamente que dura de 72 a 96 horas y después vuelves a el estado infectado… lo probé en humanos y… bueno digamos que no funcionó muy bien…unos murieron otros mutaron, bueno en todo experimento hay errores que corregir

Como puedes decir eso tan tranquilamente!, esa gente de donde la sacaste?

Pues, si decía que serían sujetos de prueba de un virus que te volvería un no muerto no creo que se ofrecerían asi que dije que era una nueva cura para el cáncer

Les, mentiste- no podía creerlo, retrocedió hasta la ventana - toda esa gente creyó en que les curarías de una enfermedad que los haría

Morir y… tu les mentiste…

Por favor Ellis, si encuentro la cura podemos deshacer lo ocurrido por esos desalmados tipos del gobierno y…

Desalmados eh?... no eres diferente a ellos, mataste a miles de personas que buscaban tu ayuda tal vez tenían familia o cosas que hacer como puedes… tu eres como ellos…

Esas cosas, a las que les decimos monstruos… los verdaderos monstruos son ustedes!

Ellis, no lo había visto desde ese punto de vista, pero lo hecho echo esta y…- no pudo terminar en esos momentos Ellis bajo por la ventana y cayó en el pasto

Ouch… eso… dolió, mejor dicho duele…- se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y camino entre los arbustos del patio anduvo hasta que no pudo más y se recargo en una piedra, miro su hombro estaba sangrando, su pierna le dolía bastante, tenía muchos moretones en todo el cuerpo y uno que otro rasguño

Porque a mi?- ese sentimiento de soledad de culpa había vuelto, pero como podía ser?, como podía el amar a alguien que había causado tanto daño era como masoquismo pero debía admitirlo le gustaba.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, se había perdido acaso era tan grande el patio, siguió caminando hasta que llego a una puerta grande al parecer había encontrado la entrada principal ahora debía encontrar la salida, a lado de la casa había una cabaña pequeña, tal vez ahí habría algo con que curarse o descansar un poco por lo menos y con suerte habría algo de comer.

Camino lo más rápido que pudo y entro.

Era más grande de lo que se veía por fuera en las paredes habían espadas, hachas y redes, mientras que en las repisas había todo tipo de armas y navajas corrió y tomo un cuchillo de caza y una pequeña magnum que guardo en su cintura, cuando vio que en la mesa central había un chocolate- Genial que buena suerte- se acercó y lo tomo, y sonó una alarma ya sabia que no podía ser tanta belleza, intento salir corriendo de ahí pero su pierna aun le dolía mucho y tropezó con la alfombra, rápidamente llegaron de nuevo aquellos hombres y de inmediato los reconoció- Eh ustedes fueron los que me trajeron aquí…-

Objetivo encontrado..-

Que como que objetivo? Que son de la c.i.a o que les pasa- lo levantaron pero este se resistió…

Duerme a este tipo me está pateando las cotillas- de repente todo se volvió negro.

Volvió a despertar mareado y con dolor de cabeza pero esta vez estaba en otro lugar, no era la sala era un cuarto y estaba recostado en una cama con unos vendajes y uno que otro curita…

Ah ya despertaste- dijo Hunter desde la silla

Valla me tenías preocupado pensé que no despertarías y morirías aquí en mi cuidado y luego me echarían la culpa y me enviarían a la cárcel donde negros me violarían constantemente y yo…-

Calma Hunter yo estoy bien, y… a que se debe tu vestimenta- dijo al verlo con un gorrito de enfermera y estetoscopio-

Es que me dejaron a cargo de ti, y yo te cure, te puse las vendas y los curitas

Si ya lo veo y a que se debe el curita en el corazón?- pregunto abriéndose la camisa

Pues veras… Smoker y yo los oímos hace rato peleando y pensé que como tu corazón está roto también necesitaría un curita- le sonrió y Ellis soltó una lagrima

Que pasa?- pregunto Hunter preocupado

Te duele algo?, hay no…. Soy la peor enfermera del mundo-

No es eso Hunter, haces un trabajo estupendo

De verdad, entonces deja te tomo la temperatura- tomo el estetoscopio y se lo puso en la pierna… -oh dios, tu corazón no palpita… estas muerto!

Ellis se burló, esa era la primera risa que había tenido en todo el día

Anda Hunter déjanos a Ellis y a mí, solos -

Nick entro al cuarto, y Hunter salió.

Y tú qué quieres?- le replico molesto

Vine a verte Ellis de verdad lo siento yo no queri…-

Ahórrate las disculpas nunca te perdonare ahora vete que debo irme a casa, no se por dónde pasen los taxis aquí así que te agradecería que le dijeras a Hunter que me acompañara a la parada del autobús.

Ellis lo siento

No lo sientas, que ya se te olvido lo que paso hace un rato?, pues a mi no se me va a olvidar!-

Se levantó y camino hasta la puerta

Ellis, no es seguro salir de aquí por un tiempo si es que me entiendes…-

No, no te entiendo,- se detuvo y lo miro

Hace un rato algo paso en el laboratorio, y un sujeto de prueba escapo e infecto a unos doctores y ellos a otros pacientes y… tuvimos que evacuar el lugar lamentablemente pudieron escapar y ahora…

Que hiciste que?- le grito molesto Ellis

Yo no pensé que esto fuera a pasar

Eso es lo que pasa con la gente ambiciosa y arrogante como tú! , no piensan en las cosas ni en las consecuencias que traerán ; ahora todo esto está pasando de nuevo y ahora es tu culpa!, esa gente allá afuera va a morir en unos cuantos días y todo eso es por tu culpa, que pasara con Coach o con Róchele , acaso no piensas en nada más que en ti mismo?,

Deja de sermonearme que sé muy bien lo que hice, así que ahora ven conmigo debo ir a ver a mi socio, Wesker

Quien es ese?  
El tipo que trabaja conmigo rescataron algo del virus mesclado y….

Espera, virus mezclado?, con que lo mezclaste?,

Pues con algo llamado virus T.

Mientras tanto en una casa de campo cerca de Racoon City

Para Chris su casa de descanso era lo mejor que tenía, aparte de sus compañeras Jill y Sheva y claro de su hermanita Claire hace mucho que no tenía una misión o que lo enviaban a algún tipo de investigación relacionada con el virus T, así que decidió descansar unos días en su pequeña casa, evitar el cansancio y la fatiga de andar de aquí para alla cargando armas machetes granadas y uno que otro superviviente era genial pero a veces muy aburrido, estar lejos de la acción y de su enemigo Wesker, ese tipo, lo odiaba tanto le había hecho tanto daño, después de todo se había metido con su compañera Jill, ella había sacrificado su vida lanzándose junto a Wesker por la ventana de aquella mansión, después de eso no volvió a ser el mismo . Como pudo, como pudo ella hacer eso por el?, Jill no era nada más que su compañera y sus sentimientos hacia ella eran solo de compañerismo máximo como hermandad.

Porque ella?,

Un tiempo después lo enviaron a áfrica para investigar algunos asuntos en una región infectada cercana a una pequeña comunidad, ahí conoció a Sheva, al parecer Wesker había introducido el virus a su aldea y decidió ayudarle, pero no era lo mismo que con Jill, ella era amable y eso pero no quería volver a involucrarse con otra persona para luego perderla, además el aun estaba en busca de Jill.

Pero, fue ahí donde se encontró de nuevo con ella ahora bajo el control de Wesker debido a un aparato que había colocado en su cuello, a Wesker le encantaba hacer sufrir a Chris pero… porque?, eso era un secreto que se guardaría hasta la tumba pero digamos que, él y Wesker antes eran "amigos", y puede decirse que más que eso.

De hecho ellos habían sido amantes, pero eso fue antes, antes de que Chris entrara a .r.s, antes de que Wesker se convirtieres en el monstruo vengativo y ambicioso que ahora era, eso era lo que más le intrigaba, claro ahora eran enemigos, Wesker traiciono a .r.s y se unió a Umbrella, pero porque lo odiaba tanto?, acaso disfrutaba verle sufrir, verle llorar verle tan destruido.

Qué más da, quiera o no ya había recuperado a Jill y había obstruido los planes de Wesker por 3 vez, pero a veces extrañaba aquellos viejos tiempos en que salían a charlar, entrenaban y intimaban, no era un secreto que aun sentía algo por el, un sentimiento pequeño, pero por más pequeño que fuese, igual lo sentía.

Pero como podía amar a un monstruo?, el había causado el desastre de Racoon City el causante de varias muertes de gente inocente, aun podía recordarlo; los cuerpos, la sangre, los gritos de la gente pidiendo auxilio todo por la ambicion de Wesker de ser un ser "superior", de querer "mejorar" el mundo de crear una nueva raza perfecta. Wesker era el último y único superviviente del proyecto Wesker en el que a varios niños les habían inyectado el virus T para hacer un ADN perfecto, como fue el único que soporto eso dentro de su cuerpo, fue el favorito de Umbrella por mucho tiempo, hasta que se cansó de ser el conejillo de indias y decidió dar marcha a su nuevo plan.

La última vez que se habían visto fue cerca de un volcán en áfrica, ahí fue donde Chris pudo ver el verdadero Wesker, el ser a que una vez amo convertido en un monstro poseído por el virus, la ira y el rencor y fue la ultima vez que lo vio, porque Wesker murió derretido entre la lava de ese lugar.

Bueno…- suspiro y se acostó en su hamaca-

No tengo que preocuparme por eso nunca mas, bueno… eso espero,- cuando escucho un grito que casi lo hizo caer al suelo

Ayúdeme alguien por favor!- de inmediato Chris corrió a ayudar,

Por favor!- los gritos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes, se estaba acercando hasta que llego detrás de unos arboles gigantescos. La escena que presencio se la hacia familiar,

Llego muy tarde, en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre estaba el cuerpo inerte de una mujer, sin brazos, sin una pierna, y con los intestinos de fuera, a su alrededor 3 de esas criaturas, no muertos, monstruos o como la gente les decía normalmente zombis, comiendo descaradamente cerca del cuerpo sin vida de aquella joven, Chris no pudo evitar vomitar, y salir huyendo de ahí a su pequeña casa,

No pasaron ni 2 segundos cuando las primeras explosiones, gritos y alarmas de policía comenzaron a sonar, "no, no de nuevo. No aquí", entro corriendo a la casa y bajo al sótano, de ahí busco en su caja fuerte, saco una escopeta, una magnum y como siempre su machete de combate y porque no, se puso su uniforme.

Valla aun me queda- se sorprendió, a Chris le encantaban los dulces y hace un tiempo que los estaba comiendo seguido, pensó que habría engordado, aún conservaba su buena figura, sus músculos aun en forma y torso fuerte y abdomen aun marcado,

Oh dios, tengo lonjas,- soltó una pequeña sonrisa, cada que decía eso Jill le ponía una nueva dieta, que bueno que no estaba aquí, estaba en Francia en un viaje de "negocios" como vocera de s.t.a.r.s en la ONU.

Espero que este bien- se preparó y salió directo al bosque, los zombis no eran muy rápidos en zonas boscosas, tropezaban con facilidad, y estaba menos poblado y por lo tanto habría menos de ellos.

Caminaba por el bosque como si nada hasta que de un de repente le vino a la mente

Claire!- saco el celular rápidamente y llamo.

Hola- contesto el buzón

Estas llamando a Claire en este momento no puedo contestar porque estoy pateándole el trasero a unos cuantos zombis deja el mensaje después del beep, oh, y si eres Chris no te preocupes, estoy en el refugio que me hiciste. Beeeeeeep.

Uff que bueno- colgó y continuo su camino, esta vez el virus había afectado más a la naturaleza ahora, los árboles se veían aun mas marchitos, junto con las flores y el césped, uno que otro animal había mutado y se veía grotesco, incluso podía sentirse en el aire,.

O si, ellos están aquí- se detuvo al ver una mansión Gigante

Ok, esto ya me pasó una vez…pero bueno veamos- corrió a la entrada y no tardo en ver varios zombis en la entrada

Valla, adiós guardias de seguridad- los evito y entro por una ventana que estaba rota en el tercer piso, debido a su entrenamiento era pan comido pero para alguien normal la caída podría causarle varias fracturas y moretones, subio por las enredaderas, lo primero que vio fue un desorden, una estatuilla tirada en el suelo y una pequeña navaja sobre la mesa

Nada que ver aquí- intento abrir la puerta pero estaba atascada, la empujo y no hubo respuesta, la volvió a empujar y tampoco respondió nadie, así que tomo fuerza y la pateo pero en eso alguien abrió la puerta no pudo evitarlo y Chris lo pateo junto con la puerta

Auch!- grito el chico encapuchado en el suelo

Lo lamento- se disculpó Chris y lo levanto

No hay problema, siempre me pasa, tu no vives aquí que haces en este lugar?

Pues la ventana estaba abierta, y … bueno me llamo Chris- este le ofreció la mano en saludo y Hunter le respondió pero al ver su mano Chris retrocedió y saco su magnum

Que hize?- pregunto algo nervioso

Eres uno de ellos?- dijo Chris desde detrás de la puerta

Yo no soy de nada yo me llamo Hunter y yo vivo aquí- dijo molesto

Como creerte?- dijo bajando su arma

Si fuera un zombi ya te hubiera comido no?- Hunter se bajó la capucha

Mira no tengo nada malo en la cara, bueno soy feo si…pero no tiene nada que ver con ser un zombi, digamos que soy 50% y 50% de cada uno.

Eres un experimento?- guardo su arma en su cinturón y volvió a acercarse

El doctor dice que soy el inicio de una nueva especie superior que revolucionara el mundo, o algo así le entendí… yo solo recuerdo que me inyectaron algo y luego me dieron una paleta era de fresa – le sonrio

Eso significa que no somos amigos Chris?-  
No, para nada en cuanto no me hagas nada todo está bien, y… tienes más amigos como tú?

Si esta Smoker es mi mejor amigo y es como yo, pero creo que está en el techo leyendo o algo así, no se es muy aburrido de hecho

Quien es un aburrido?- Chris miro tras suyo, estaba un chico alto con una lengua de casi 30 cm con un pequeño libro en su mano

No nadie, estábamos hablando de titanic en 3d es muy triste pero hay unas partes aburridas, ah Smoker el es Chris es mi nuevo amigo

Hola Chris, que te trae por aquí?

Acaso no lo saben?

Que lo de la epidemia zombi o lo del precio de la gasolina?

No jodas, subió de nuevo?-

Si ahora es 6.72

Me lleva la… que digo no la epidemia zombi, saben quién la causo?

Si, fue el jefe dejo salir a Bob (experiemnto808), y el…, pensó que podría "convivir" pero creo que no pudo, lo mordió y comenzó esto.- Hunter volvió a ponerse el gorro

Anda vamos no creo que quieras quedarte aquí-

Pero no hay mas supervivientes, ejemplo no hay nadie mas vivo?

Oh creo que Ellis y Nick aún están discutiendo en…- Smoker le tapó la boca

Eso no es asunto nuestro, llevemos a nuestro amigo a la salida para que siga su camino

Ok, pero yo creo…-

Shh cállate o nos meterás en problemas, bueno Chris acompáñanos te guiaremos a la salida, o quizás quieras ir a comer algo a la cocina o no quieres ir al baño…

Ellis?, Nick?, vamos díganme donde están si son supervivientes podrían ayudarme

Estas seguro de que no quieres ir al baño- intento convencerle Hunter,

Sabes te ves asi apretadito como que no haz comido fibra o tal vez…

Hunter Smoker llévenme a donde ellos están

Ah ok, Hunter debes dejar de abrir la boca- le regaño Smoker

Eres un amargado-bajaron al segundo piso, y llegaron a un corredor con unos cuantos guardias zombis, Chris se detuvo pero Hunter y Smoker continuaron

Hey no te atrases Chris- le grito Hunter

Como rayos no le hacen nada?- pregunto al ver que pasaban junto a ellos como si nada

No lo se simplemente no nos hacen caso, - respondio Smoker

O por dios Smoker somos ignorados por lo zombis, somos unos antisociales- dijo Hunter un poco preocupado

Oh cállate, anda pues los quitaremos por ti- Smoker tomo a dos tipos y los empujo por la ventana, mientras que Hunter empujaba a otro por la escalera

Eso te pasa por no hablarme maldito guarura, listo anda vámonos,.. –Volvieron a bajar esta vez al primer piso estaba despejado en su totalidad, no había nadie, estaba tan vacio que casi daba miedo

Muy bien es esa puerta- señalo Smoker con la lengua

Ustedes no vienen?-

No, no, no, yo no me acercare ahí en un buen rato, mejor te esperamos aquí sentaditos en la escalera- dijo mientras se escondía detrás de Smoker

Ok…esto me da algo de mala espina me pregunto si…- en se momento escucho algo.

Eres un estúpido, no te importa nada ni nadie mas que tu yo me largo de aquí, prefiero morir despedazado a estar un minuto mas contigo.

La puerta se abrió y un muchacho tropezó con el

Auch- pudo mirarlo bien por unos segundo habían chocado frente a frente tenia los ojos azules, la piel blanca y un cabello café un poco rizado

Lo siento- de inmediato Chris lo levanto  
soy Chris Redfield discúlpame no te vi.-  
No, es mi culpa no me fije simplemente salí rápido y no vi al abrir la puerta, me llamo Ellis gusto en conocerte Chris

Ellis le miró fijamente, parecía un soldado enviado de la CIA o algo así,

Ellis ven acá- dijo una voz tras la puerta, Nick salió y de inmediato jalo a Ellis hacia el y miro desafiante a Chris

Se te ofrece algo soldadito?,- pregunto mientras lo alejaba de Ellis,

No tengo porque responder a esa pregunta, solo venia a buscar supervivientes pero veo que están bien, con su permiso yo me retiro- se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia Hunter y Smoker que se encontraban en las escaleras observando como si fuese una telenovela, abrió la entrada principal, miro hacia Ellis de nuevo y salio de ahí

Oh no, esto esta mal- dijo Smoker

Que pasa?- pregunto inocente Hunter

Esa mirada, la he visto antes, esto se pondrá bueno… - su burlo

Anda vamos al techo- le ordeno y subieron,

Que estabas tratando de hacer?, si sales van a matarte, y que hacías hablando con ese tipo? quien sabe que quería contigo- obviamente estaba celoso

Anda vamos a…

No,

Que?

Lo que oíste, yo me largo… pero gracias- dijo finalmente y salió por la puerta principal.

Disculpa!- grito a el chico que iba unos pocos metros delante de el, Chris inmediatamente volteo

Oh, que pasa?- le sonrio

Pues… no podrías llevarme contigo?-

No tienes que estar con tu novio?, - pregunto un poco desilusionado

El no es mi… bueno eso ya no importa solo quiero irme de aquí y… creo que tu sabes como, bueno yo también se, soy superviviente del incidente en Nueva Orleans

Yo soy superviviente de Racoon City, creo que ambos tenemos experiencia en esto- le sonrió.

Ya dale un beso!- grito Hunter desde el techo

Ellis soltó una carcajada y Chris no pudo evitar seguirle la corriente

Entonces… nos vamos Ellis?,  
Claro Chris, pero a dónde vamos?,

A mi refugio claro, y debo buscar ayuda no se si .r.s esté al tanto de esto- ahora Chris tenía un nuevo compañero y Ellis un nuevo amigo.-

Mientras tanto Nick los veía alejarse desde su helicóptero que estaba a punto de despegar, estaba tan molesto (celoso), pero debía continuar con el plan

Hunter, Smoker rápido suban- ordeno molesto, no debía cancelar todo el proyecto por culpa de un niño, tarde o temprano el vendría a suplicar.

Cuando el helicóptero aterrizo, Nick le ordeno a Hunter y a Smoker portarse bien, especialmente a Hunter, el iría a ver a su socio, paso por varios cuartos de seguridad y finalmente entro a una oficina al final del laboratorio

Aquí esta, como lo prometí lo último que tengo- dijo la voz de Nick aun sonaba molesta

Y que pasa con los experimentes 001 y 002?, - pregunto el tipo sentado tras el escritorio

Están por ahí jugando-

No se cómo pudiste escoger a un par de mocosos como prototipo para un experimento de importancia mundial- le regaño el rubio

Fue lo primero que encontré, además no es mi culpa que tu no pudieses encontrar alguien mejor eh, asi que no me eches a mí la culpa Wesker.  
Te estas tomando muchas libertades conmigo no crees?- Nick había conocido a Wesker en uno de sus tantos viajes de "negocios" en busca del virus que había contaminado a Nueva Orleáns y se hicieron socios.

Está bien, te noto enojado así que dime que te pasa Nicolás?, que te tiene tan molesto…-

A eso voy- Nick saco unas fotos

Lo conoces?, este tipo vino a mi casa, las cámaras de seguridad las tomo- Wesker miro las fotos era Chris sin duda alguna-

Chris…- dijo

Ah osea que lo conoces?- pregunto aun un poco molesto

Si, digamos que…somos conocidos- sonrio

Pues quiero que te deshagas de el-

Porque debería?,

Se metió con algo que es mio- le dijo fríamente

Muy bien… te ayudare pero con una condición, debes ayudarme en un experimento nuevo- se acercó a una pequeña maleta y saco una jeringa  
Este es el virus w0367 necesito que te lo inyectes.  
Y eso como para qué?

Necesito tu ayuda, tu me ayudas yo te ayudo

Esto iba mal, Nick no era idiota pero tampoco podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de ser parte de un experimento que revolucionaria el ADN.

Está bien…-dijo y finalmente se lo inyecto, no sintió nada, al principio pero después comenzó a sentir una presión en su corazón un dolor muy agudo que lo hizo gritar y caer de la silla, pero después simplemente desaparecio

Que me hiciste?- pregunto agitado mientras se reincorporaba  
Ahora serás como yo- le dijo Wesker

Si eres como yo podrás entender, mejor a lo que me refiero con una nueva era , bueno de echo aun no lo eres, si pasan 20 minutos y no te ocurre ninguna mutación, entonces el virus es compatible contigo-

Y si no lo soy?-

Morirás o te transformaras en un zombi horrible- dijo y camino a la puerta

Quieres ir por un café?-

Si claro porque no, podría ser mi último café en esta vida- se burlo

Ese es el espíritu socio mío-

Así que eres amigo de ese tipo?-pregunto curioso Chris, habían parado a descansar cerca de un viejo rio  
De echo es mi ex novio- dijo algo triste

Oh comprendo y… porque ex?-

Pues, el y yo nos conocimos en la infección de Nueva Orleans ahí nos conocimos y bueno…comenzamos una relación, que duro 39 días hasta que nos recogió el helicóptero en cuanto baje… para mí fue prioritario encontrar a mi madre y…cuando regrese a buscarlo ya no lo encontré…y pues pensé lo peor…hasta ayer… que me secuestro y me trajo aquí… y pues también me encontré con hunter y Smoker, que veo que también conociste…y tú qué haces aquí, vestido asi eres del gobierno o algo así?

No de echo trabajo para s.t.a.r.s una especie de policía encubierta del gobierno súper secreta que se supone que no debo contarle a nadie, pero ya te conté a ti… oh rayos y estaba en mis vacaciones pero me topé con esto y…

Tu sabes quién es Wesker?- interrumpió, ese nombre le congelo el alma

El es el responsable de esto?- pregunto Chris enojado eso no podía ser, el estaba muerto.

Si el y el tipo con el que me viste, supuestamente por lo que se mezclaron el virus de Nueva Orleans con el virus T y… al parecer esto es causa de ese experimento, hunter y Smoker son los principales experimentos, me sorprendió el que no los mataras, pero como sea… debemos irnos de aquí lo mas rápido posible- Ellis miro hacia el rio – Valla hace calor, Chris cúbreme en lo que me doy un remojón rápido-

Oh claro- Ellis corrió al rio y se quitó la camisa y intento lavarse las heridas que con trabajos Hunter había intentado curar, Chris volvió a pensar, de nuevo una ciudad y vidas inocentes desaparecen gracias a el, estaba tan enojado, cuando escucho la risa de Ellis, no pudo evitar echar una mirada, su piel que goteaba, sus ojos y su cabello mojado y esa linda expresión en su cara al juguetear con el agua. Fue solo un impulso Chris se quitó el chaleco de combate y la camisa y se acercó.

Hey, no te vayas a terminar el agua Ellis,

No seas tonto es un rio, las piedras son algo resbalosas – le corrigió y comenzaron a lavarse… habían salido del territorio de Nick, pero habían entrado al de Wesker y desde la oficina estaba viendo lo que hacían cada árbol, piedra y arbusto que había por ahí tenia una cámara, Wesker era bastante paranoico con eso de la seguridad

Vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí Nick, dijo burlón desde la silla frente su ordenador

Que no me dejas vivir mis últimos 9 minutos en paz?- miro hacia la pantalla eran Chris y Ellis charlando bastante juntos en el rio sin camisa

Que es esto Wesker?- pregunto molesto.

Esto mi amigo se llama traición, sabotaje, trampa; tanto yo se que tu quieres a ese niño bonito como yo deseo a Redfield en mis manos y mira ahora están en bandeja de plata.

Míralos ahí tan cerca rozándose la piel como si fuesen amantes, es irritante es peor que si te fuera infiel

Tal vez Wesker tenia razón esa era su oportunidad ahí nadie los detendría en ese mismo instante que quiso ir por Ellis este vio en la pantalla algo que jamás pensó ver, Chris se inclinó y beso a Ellis y lo mas sorprendente y lo que mas le molesto fue que el respondió el beso.

Estas molesto verdad Nick?- pregunto Wesker, yo solo estoy esperando a que decidas, pero créeme yo también estoy celoso de ese chico

Vamos- dijo indiferente.

Mira ya paso la media hora, parece que eres compatible, felicidades eres una nueva especie de persona que mejorara al mundo, ahora si vamos a divertirnos un poco.- dijo mientras se ponía sus gafas oscuras.

Oh no, nos divertiremos al máximo- corrigió Nick con una sonrisa malévola en su cara" ese mocoso no sabe con quién se ha metido", Wesker tampoco estaba muy feliz Chris debía ser solamente y únicamente para uso de el, su venganza debía completarse, no dejaría que esto fracasara como paso con Uroboros.

Oh Chris yo… - dijo Ellis algo sonrojado  
No importa yo no… quieres que me detenga?,  
No, tu beso me gusto pero yo…- Ellis comenzó a sentirse mareado,

Ellis que te…- Chris y Ellis cayeron inconscientes.

Debieron pasar máximo 2 horas para que pudieran despertar lo cual fue suficiente para que Wesker y Nick prepararan su "entretenimiento", el primero en despertar fue Chris, algo mareado y con un dolor terrible en todo el cuerpo – Donde… oh dios- miro a todos lados era una habitación obscura estaba esposado de ambas manos y traía una cadena en el cuello, miro a su lado estaba Ellis también esposado y con una cadena igual.

Ellis despierta,- dijo moviéndolo, y este reacciono- Que pasa, dónde estamos?-

Si lo supiera ya te lo hubiera dicho no crees?

Lo lamento solo pensé que…- Ellis volteo la vista, se sonrojo al ver la desnudes de chris

Eh Chris, estamos…- Chris se miro estaba tan exaltado que no lo había notado

Con razón sentía una ligera briza- rio Ellis

Si, pero no es tiempo para bromas Ellis debemos salir de aquí, - trato de levantarse pero aun estaba muy débil

Oh dios, que tienes?- Ellis se agacho y lo levanto- Hey no te mueras!

No seas tonto no moriré, y menos si estoy desnudo en un cuarto oscuro que tal si alguien me viola

Yo no te violaría- le sonrió

Gracias, pero eso no me anima mucho, además si me gusta no es violación

Que tratas de decirme, tú vas a violarme a mí? – dijo algo ruborizado

No si no quieres no,- se burló y ambos comenzaron a reír.  
Desde otra cabina Nick y Wesker observaban detenidamente aquella escena

Al parecer quieren divertirse sin nosotros, como lo vez eh Nick?- Wesker disimulaba muy bien sus celos, pero lo que ahora más le importaba era que este experimento no fallara y si algo tan simple como un mocoso distraía a Chris no importaba, ya después se encargaría de eso, y tendría por fin a Redfield a su merced.

Esta bien, vamos- dijo y salieron

Bien, a que huele aquí?- pregunto Nick al ver tan juntos a Ellis y Chris

No lo se dime tu a que huele?- respondió Wesker divertido

Inmediatamente los dos en el suelo voltearon

Tu- Ellis inmediatamente reconoció aquella voz

Tu nos trajiste aquí, y también tu – miro al acompañante de Nick

Par de pervertidos, acosadores, mentirosos, - una punzada de dolor interrumpió su reclamo, Nick nunca lo había golpeado pero al parecer esta sería su primera vez

Estoy harto de tus palabrerías sin sentido, si no sabes que decir mejor quédate callado- le grito después de abofetearle.

Tu… tu nunca, yo…- tartamudeo adolorido,

Oh y tu…- Wesker tomo a chris por la cadena y lo acerco

Hace mucho que no nos vemos, porque no saludas? – pregunto agachándose con el

Pensé que tu…

Qué?, que me habías matado?, no es imposible que te deshagas de mi

Sigues con tu afición por las cadenas eh Albert?, claro después de todo fuiste un esclavo toda tu vida- se burlo- ya supéralo, porque no nos dejas ir?

Porque arruinaras todo, de nuevo!- grito y lo pateo.

Yo? Arruinar? Vamos si tus planes fueran buenos nunca te habría obstruido, no es mi culpa de que tus planes sean una porquería –se burlo quejumbroso

Estoy harto, Nick ve a atender tu asuntos y déjanos a mi y a Redfield solos

Como quieras, vamos Ellis- dijo y cargo en su hombro

Espera a donde le llevas?, - Chris tomo fuerza y se levantó e inmediatamente Albert le pateo

A donde crees que vas? Tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar, ellos tienen su asunto

La puerta se cerro

Porque haces esto?, Wesker si aceptaras mi ayuda podríamos quitarte el virus y asi curarte no tienes porque…

Curarme? Si yo no estoy enfermo los enfermos son ustedes, ustedes y toda la raza humana, son tan autodestructivos… no lo entiendes yo soy lo que los salvara de la ruina total

Como lo harás? Matando a todo el mundo? O convirtiéndolos en esas cosas?

No es mi culpa que tu raza no sea compatible con el virus- dijo despreocupado

En primera no es mi raza, también es tu raza recuerdas? No siempre fuiste el monstruo egoísta que ahora eres, recuerdas Albert? – le dijo nostálgico

Recuerdas cuando éramos… -el rubio tiro la cadena de su cuello y comenzó a asfixiarlo

Si lo recuerdo, recuerdo cuando éramos pareja cuando todo tu cuerpo era mío cuando eras exclusivamente para mi uso personal cuando te conté todo sobre mi vida, recuerdo el día en que me traicionaste y también recuerdo el día en que me dejaste morir en ese maldito volcán! – soltó la cadena al ver que le quedaba poco aire

Yo nunca… no fue mi intención… -dijo entre tosidos

Valla creo que no recuerdas nuestra última conversación o si? – volvió a mirarlo

Lo último que Chris recordaba de eso, esa noche, fue la última vez que se vieron como amigos y como pareja, el día en que Wesker llego a s.t.a.r.s

No, espera ya lo recuerdo- trato de recordar, pero aún seguía mareado-

Tú eras, eres y siempre fuiste un traidor recuerdo que tú nos mandaste al equipo y a mí a esa mansión para morir, tu mataste a tu "creador" tu secuestraste y transformaste a Jill en un cyborg asesino, tu infectaste a toda esa aldea en África y tú eres el que está haciendo ahora esto!, yo… te amaba!, pero a ti solo te importa tú y nada más que tú, recuerdas a Excella? Ella también cometió el error de amarte claro era una zorra pero igual y la mataste la convertiste en uno de tus monstruos, tú fuiste el que me traiciono a mí!


End file.
